The Hunt
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: TK and Matt search for Sora in the Hidden Leaf Village, can Sora find a cure before they find her? another chapter in the Werewolf Sora series.


**MC: a special thanks to everyone who sent in their positive reviews for this series, it is thanks to you AND the flamers that this is all possible!**

 **Sora: Why...Just Why! Why did you have to bring TK and Matt into this?**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"The Hunt!"

(i do not own Digimon or Naruto)

the Next few months for Sora was taxing on her soul.

she had just settled in the Hidden Leaf Village, and she thought she could keep the beast inside her contained, but the scent of blood from the shinobi here kept calling to her, begging her for realese.

Soon, she found herself transforming every night, instead of during the full moon, Luckly people were smart to stay indoors, however this prooved only one thing...

Her Lycanthropy...was getting worse!

Desprate, she sought the help of Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of this village and a Master of the medical arts.

Tsunade explained to Sora that a cure was possible, but it would take 3 Days to complete it.

Sora's heart soared, she could finally go home, live a semi-normal life.

So she waited, but it was difficult now that she was transforming every night, good thing there were plenty of wild game to satisfy her bloodlust.

One day...her entire world came crashing down.

Sora was in the market gathering Wolfsbane, when she spotted two famillar-looking boys.

one was a tall fellow with wild hair, the other was short wearing a large cap, both were carrying Missing posters with her face on it.

"Matt...TK...why?...of alll the people in this stupid world to find me, why them?" she spat.

she found a small bush to hide in as the brothers walked by.

"Matt, are you sure we should do this?" asked TK, "it's obvious Sora doesen't want to be found."

"TK, Sora needs medical help, and she's not gonna get it by being on the run" replied Matt.

an hour later, Naruto and Hinata, having just come back from a mission, run into the duo.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl" said Matt as TK held the picture.

"Naru-kun, that looks like the girl who's staying with Sakura..." said Hinata, using her pet name for Naruto.

"yup, that's her allright!" said Naruto.

The two lovebirds point the two in the right direction.

That Afternoon, after getting the instructions for the cure from Tsunade, Sora proceeded to leave the village when Matt spotted her!

"Teeks! there she is!" Matt yelled as the two boys ran after her!

Sora looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, she had already killed Kari and Dipper, she did not want to add Matt or TK to her guilt.

she kept running until she came to a small clearing.

the boys surrounded her as Matt approached her.

"Sora, listen! we can help you!" Matt explained," there's a scientist named Dr Neo Cortex, we talked to him, and he said he can help you control your Lycanthropy!"

"I DON'T WANNA CONTROL IT! I WANT TO GET RID OF IT! NOW LET ME THROUGH BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE!" Sora screamed, almost in tears.

"We can't do that Sora! we miss you, Mimi misses you, your mom misses you! Tai's in depression without you, he's considered killing himself 12 times already!" said TK.

"Please! if you guys trully care for me, let me figure this out on my..." was all Sora could say before she was hit with a strange dart, her body began to feel numb as she fell to the ground before the sun could set.

"we do care...which is why we brought help" said Matt.

out of the bushes stood a large creature that was half dog-half crocodile weilding a dart-gun, alongside him was a short little man with yellow skin, a large head with a "N" on it and large net in his hand!

"Doc, will she be okay?" asked TK.

"of course, you did the right thing, with my help, Young Sora will be able to live a semi-normal life" said Dr. Cortex, "and if you want, you and your friends can come with us to keep her company!"

The two boys nodded as they took the net and carried Sora into the carrier ship.

The doglike creature, known as Dingodile walked up to the doctor.

"you're not gonna help that gal, are ya' doc" he said in a Australlian accent.

"Of course i am, just not in the way they think!" he smirked.

and with that the duo left to join the others...

THE END...?

 **MC: don't you just love Massive cliffhangers? allways keeping you on the edge of your seats, and so the third installment of the "Sora the Werewolf" seires is complete! but we are far from finished, again i like to thank you all for sticking with me this far, and don't worry! the next installment will involve the Cure recipe Tsunade gave Sora!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
